So Much To Give
by FoxyMuldersGrl
Summary: Funny how things work out. How one-second you're having the worst day of your life and then the next second someone or something is here to make you feel better.
1. So Much To Give: Part I

Title: So Much to Give  
Summery: none   
Autors Note: Okay people, I've had trouble trying to come up with a fic to write. This is what I have   
so far so please review and tell me if i suck or if I should keep going! Thanks  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Funny how things work out. How one-second you're having the worst day of your life and then the   
next second someone or something is here to make you feel better.   
  
The other day I had just been visiting with my Mom. Bill was too. Yes, we did manage to get in a   
big fight. Big surprise. Mulder and I started a relationship about a year ago. We didn't tell anyone.   
Well, not until this after noon. Mulder and I decided it would be best if I went alone. I had told my   
mother about us and she was down right ecstatic. Bill, on the other hand, was down right pissed.   
He was horrified! That's how we got into the big family feud. It ended with a lot of harsh words and   
me grabbing my keys and getting in my car. I had to get away; I needed to think and cool down   
before I went home. I drove around with my cell phone off. Not wanting to talk. So here I am   
now...thinking about what the hell just happened. I faunally got the best news in the world out of my   
mouth and look at what Bill does. Jack ass.   
  
I sigh and turn on my left signal. I make my turn and head back home. As I'm headed home I see   
the beautiful sunset take place. It's beautiful vibrant colors...the purples and the reds. Oh god I wish   
life was a perfect as a sunset.   
  
I faunally get to my apartment at 7:30. I park and take my keys out and take the stars up to the   
front doors. The cool night breeze feels good running through my hair. I take my key and put it in   
the hole and walk in. I take the many exhausting steps up to my room and walk in. As I walk in the   
dark cold room I close the door and lock it. Suddenly I feel something curl around my waste and I'm   
about to scream when I smell him. It's that Mulder smell I've memorized since day one. His grip   
tightens on me as I turn around to face him. His eyes search mine to find the truth that he was   
afraid of. I see the beam in his eyes start to fade when he discovers the truth. I place my hand on   
his cheek and caress it slowly. He leans his head into my palm, while closing his eyes, loving the   
feeling of skin on skin. He opens his eyes once more and I see a different emotion in his eyes.   
Love. I give him a weak smile and whisper, "Sorry...I tried to reason with him. If it makes you feel   
better my Mom already wants grandchildren." I smile when I see him smile and laugh a little, but   
that soon fades to sadness. I know what he's thinking. He remembers that I can't have children. I   
shake my head and pull him into a deep warm embrace.   
  
We stay like that for a while until the silence is broken by him. "I've missed you," he says. I love to   
feel his voice rumble through me when he speaks. I move closer to his chest and say, "I've missed   
you too...even though it has only been--what? Three hours?" We both chuckle at that and he pulls   
away a little to look at me. I smile up at him and he smiles at me. I love his smile. He lights up the   
room every time he uses that devilish, handsome, pearly, white smile. The last thing I remember is   
feeling his warm luscious lips on mine. The warmth of his lips penetrating on mine and the feel of   
his body on me feels wonderful. It's so surprising how much love we have for one another. He has so   
much to give.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
As I wake up from my peaceful slumber I open my eyes to see the most gorgeous angel in the   
universe. Seeing her fire read hair sprawled about my shoulders...illuminated in the orange sun   
makes me never want to get out of this bed. I'm the luckiest son of a bitch that I know. She stirs a   
little and shivers. Oooh, she's cold. I grin and try not to laugh as I pull her closer to me and bring the   
blankets up higher.   
  
Right when I had successfully rearranged us the phone rings making Scully jump out of her skin   
and me grabbing my nuts where she had just kicked them. Her eyes get really big and look at me   
in pain and then she just bursts into a big ball of laughter. "Yeah well, I'm glad you get a kick out of   
it...literally," I say in-between breaths. Why did a nice romantic morning for me just get ruined in   
one-second? "Hahahaha! I'm so sorry Mulder, but you should have seen your face," Scully says   
while whipping her eyes from tears of laughter and burring her head into the pillow trying to stop the   
spasms of laughter. "Ha-ha-ha! My back hurts from laughing, heee." I start to get a little annoyed   
until she looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes full of lust and love with her red hair all in a   
mess. I melt at the sight and start to laugh a little. I pull her close to me, this whole time the phone   
is still ringing, and I kiss her.   
  
The phone stops ringing and our hands start to travel on each of our bodies. Mine on her ass, yes I   
can forget about any kind of pain when I can do this, and hers on my poor painful package. Right   
when we are about to get more "into" one another the damn phone rings again. This is starting to   
piss me off! She moans when she breaks the kiss and says, "Mmmm, who could that be?" As she   
starts to get up I say, "I don't know, but don't answer it and just turn the phone off." She looks at me   
and gives me the eye brow and says, "Mulder we have all day. What is a one little phone call going   
to do?" As she moves to the other side of the bed to answer the phone I throw up my hands in   
defeat and plop on the pillow.   
  
The so-called little phone call was lasting forever. So to pass time by I got up and went to the   
shower.   
  
  
To be continued???  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Thanks to: Cher because I listened to Walking In Memphis when I wrote this and she kept me from   
getting bored with myself.  
  
Thanks to: All of you that actually finished this 


	2. So Much To Give Part II: As You Wish

Title: So Much To Give: Part II  
  
Authors Note: It's taken me a long time to write this part. I hope it wasn't for nothing. Please tell me what you think. I've having trouble on where the story should be going. Anyway, tell me if you like it, hate it. Tell me if I should stop or if I should continue.  
  
Disclaimer: See part one  
  
On with the show…  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
I love the feeling of the cool water on my hair running down my spine and down my legs. The cool drops of water being pushed out of the shower head on my hot body. The feel of the water when it is falling out of my hair and on my achy back; I can feel the water warm from the heat my body is producing. I love the way it feels to be in this shower knowing how wonderful and exuberant and at peace my body will be when I get out. As I slowly turn my front side to the water and wet my face. I hear Scully come in.  
  
"Nice one little phone call" I say in a sarcastic little way.  
  
"Thanks for waiting for me" she say's in the same manner as mine.  
  
"So, who was it?" I ask in a suspicious kind of way.  
  
"Oh, you know...just one of my man whore's that I'm cheating on you with."  
  
I can sense the smile grow on her face as she say's this. "Oh really? When is he coming by? Maybe we can start an orgy." I say teasing back at her. She is silent for a few moments and I start to wonder what she's doing or even if she was in the bath room at all. As I am about to call her name I hear the dreaded sound. The sound no one wants to hear when you're in the shower. The toilet being flushed. Right when I realized what she did it was too late. I was already being burned and turning red just like a lobster.  
  
"HOLY SHIT, DAMN WHORE SUCKING ON A FUC---"  
  
Right before I can finish my sentence I am greeted by a wet Scully in the shower with her lips on mine. Being a man and all, I forget what I was yelling at and pay attention to the woman in front of me. I open my mouth to her as her tongue fights to get in my mouth and play tonsil hockey.  
  
I feel her tongue searching my mouth through, such a good investigator. Her tongue runs over my teeth and gums and in any space she can get. She sure knows how to work it. As she's giving my mouth some good attention I feel her hands go up and down my back and then slowly down to my ass and she squeezes. I gasp and the kiss is broken as she looks at me with a devilish smile.  
  
"Well, you certainly know how to shut me up." I smile at her and then ask, "So what really was that phone call about?"  
  
She looks at me and searches my face, the cool water now running through her hair. Faunally she says, "It was my mother." I look back with a puzzled look on my face and say, "And?" She sighs and closes her eyes and says, "She would like us to go over on Fourth of July weekend...and she said Bill will be coming." She now turns away from me and gets out of the shower and starts drying off.  
  
I decide my nice shower is over and turn it off and follow Scully out of the shower and say, "So I take it you don't want to go?" She looks back at me and says, "I do want to go but--" I finish for her by saying, "But you don't want me to go."  
  
  
  
She gets a horrified look on her face and comes over to me so we are only five inches apart. "Mulder, that is not what I said." Her eyes are flaring now, "I do want you to go. I just don't want you, me and Bill getting in a fight. Mulder, what makes you think I wouldn't want you to come? In fact I'd rather stay here for the Fourth of July. That way we can spend it here alone. Together. All I want it to be able to share it with you and have a great time. I'm not about to go over to my mothers on that week end and have it ruined because my brother is an overprotected jackass."  
  
I look at her deeply and say, "Scully, you should spend this time with your family. They are more important and--"  
  
She's angry now. Her eyes are no longer blue like the sky and ocean, but now they are bitchy ice queen Antarctica blue. "Mulder, I love my family, that is true, but saying they are more important to me then you are...Mulder that crazy! You are my number one priority. You the one that keeps me going. I don't care if I don't celebrate this holiday with my family. You are the one I want. You are the only person I would die without."  
  
Her eyes start tearing up. Good going hot shot. I made her cry again. I pull her close to me, so close and only the towels are separating us. "Scully, I am so sorry. Please don't cry. It hurts me when you hurt. I have a tight ache in my chest every time you are hurt or upset. It brakes me in two when you cry. I'm sorry..." I keep saying my sorry's as she cries into my chest and I caress her skin and run my fingers through her soft, damp, red hair.  
  
She sniffles and say's, "No, Mulder, stop saying your sorry. I'm just working myself up. I've been extra emotional lately and NO I'm not going to start my menstrual cycle. We established that I was on it last week I chuckle at that and turn the mood back to seriousness again...just for a while and say, "Scully, we can do what ever you want. What ever makes you happy," I cup her face in my hands, holding it gentle as if it might brake, and I look deep into her eyes and say, "Do what ever you want...I just don't want you to cry anymore. I don't like the feeling of you being sad. If I don't like that feeling then I don't ever want to experience the feeling of..." I start to choke up just by thinking of it. I manage to choke out, "losing you."  
  
"Mulder you are not going to lose me. I'll always be here." I look deep into her eyes and know her love is true and I slowly bring my lips to hers and softly kiss her lips...her warm soft pink lips that I will die without. I pull away giving individual kisses and say in-between each one saying, "I truly love you. I always have and always will."  
  
Then our kisses become more deep. Pretty soon that towel, that should be burnt to a crisp, is no longer in our way and we are making soft beautiful love. My hands smooth up and down her baby soft skin, down her thighs and back up again. I feel her shudder and decide that maybe the cold floor isn't the best place to be resting right now. So I slowly pick myself and my sleeping angel in my arms and take us back to our bed.  
  
I place her gently in the bed with the white cotton sheets making her look even more like an angel. Before I decide to climb in the bed, I turn off the phone so no little crazy mishaps will occur. Then I go back to the bed and crawl in under the cold sheets with Scully and spoon my body around hers. I lay there for a while and caress her back slowly, runny my fingers in little patterns on her back. The slow rhythm of her breathing makes me want to sleep, but I don't.  
  
Instead, she wakes up and turns her head to me and smiles. She then turns her body around and pushes me on my back and rests her head on my chest. "God I love the way you smell, " she says while playing with my chest hair. I smile back at her and kiss the top of her head. We lye there for sometime listening to the air conditioning rumbling through the apartment. A few moments later Scully says, "Lets go to my mothers house for the holiday. Lets show Bill who the real adults are." I smile and say, "As you wish," and fall asleep.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Continue??  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	3. So Much To Give Part III: Pancakes and S...

Title: Pancakes and Swim Suits  
  
Disclaimer: I think I forgot to put this on my other ones sooo...I don't own the X-Files.  
  
Note: Sorry if this one is no good…I didn't know what to write!!!!!!!!  
  
On with the show…  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
I wake up to find that my sleeping beauty is not with me. Instead I smell food being made. Pancakes to be exact. Pancakes? What time is it? I turn to look at the clock and see it read 10am. Really? What time did we first wake up?  
  
I decide to stop talking to myself because I'm really beginning to feel like and idiot, and slowly crawl out of bed. I walk to the bathroom where our previous love making occurred, put on my boxers, and begin to brush my teeth. After I'm done tackling the morning breath I stroll into kitchen. She is wearing her silky sapphire robe I bought her last Christmas. It looks great on her. It really brings out her heavenly eyes. I approach up behind her and place a kiss on her head. She turns around and smiles at me. "Why hello, sleepy head," she says while playing with my messy hair. "It's good to know that you'll be up for breakfast...a late one that is." I look at her and say, "Late? It's not late? Its barley--" She snatches my head and turns it towards the clock. "Mulder it is now 11:05. That is late for breakfast, but I decided on making it anyway and I want to go shopping today so I can find some stuff." I look at her dazed and confused and say,  
  
"Okay, first of all the clock in the room says its still ten. Second of all, do we have to go shopping? Third of all, what stuff do you need?"  
  
She walks to the cupboard and gets some glasses, some plates and says, "Mulder, the reason why that clock in the room does not have one trace of an eleven on it is because it's still set to be slower than any normal clock because you insist to make the morning last longer just so you can have your breakfast." She grabs one of the plates and puts four pancakes on it and motions for me to sit down. Then she hands me the syrup and continues. "And Mulder, We have to go shopping because I need to buy some new shorts and a swim suit."  
  
I watch the syrup while I pour it onto my pancakes. It swirls around in circles as I keep pouring it, the brown color of it engulfing the light brown of the pancakes. I get the feeling of a Scully glare and look up. "What?" I say and she gives me the look that can shatter bullet proof glass.  
  
She walks over to the refrigerator and takes out the butter. Opps, that's what I for got to put on my work of art. "Mulder, were you even listening to me at all?"  
  
"Yes, of course I was." I give her my best innocent smile and say, "You said you have to go shopping to get new shorts and a swim suit." I put to bottle of syrup down when she comes with the putter and her own plate of pancakes. I look up at her with confused-little-boy eyes I guess because she laughs at me and I say, "When did your mother get a pool?" She smiles at me and puts some butter on her pancakes and says, "She doesn't have a pool." She puts some syrup on her pancakes, not nearly as much as mine and adds, "She got a hot tub put in a few months ago."  
  
I smile evilly and she smiles back. Then I remember. "Ooh, would you be mad at me if I decided not to get in the hot tub?" She gives be a look of disappointment and I continue. "If I were to get in that hot tub don't you think that would give Bill easy access to kill me?"  
  
She laughs now and say's, "Mulder if you are any where near Bill in the hot tub I'll make sure to come and rescue you." She finishes her pancakes and adds, "Anyway, you'll be with me in that hot tub, and according to my mother, Bill has been told not to interfere with you and me. Plus it's in a perfect spot in the back yard where we can relax and watch the fire works from."  
  
I swallow what is left of my breakfast and stand up to take my plate and hers and say, "Well, okay, but you better make sure that you remember how to do CPR." She giggles and I rinse the plates and look at the bowl with left over pancake mix.  
  
"Hey Scully, what do you want to do with the rest of this?" She comes beside me and looks at the mix. Then she looks at me with innocence in her eyes and says, "You don't want any more?"  
  
  
  
I look back suspiciously and say, "Noo...why--" Before I can finish I have mix on my face faster than you can say, 'Naked-Scully-running-away-from-me- with-the-bowl-of-pancake-mix-in-her-hands.'  
  
I run after her and pick her body up and take the bowl away from her and put it on the table next to the bed. Then I put her on the bed and restrain her hands at her sides. "Well, well, Agent Scully, I didn't think you would do that again after the chocolate cake incident." She wiggles her eye brow's at me and say's, "That's exactly why I did it."  
  
"Well, bad behavior can't go without being punished," I say.  
  
"Then you better start punishing me Foxy Fox." I give her an evil look and I grab the bowl of mix.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
An hour and four minuets later...  
  
I emerge out of the shower nice and clean and no longer sticky. The smell of apple scented shampoo fills the air and I walk over to a naked sticky Mulder. Before I have a chance to wake him he opens his eyes a gives me his devilish smile. He sits up on the bed and I laugh at the pancake mix stuck in his hair. "Dana, next time lets just use the chocolate cake mix. It tastes better and it doesn't get hard after a while."  
  
"Hey, you have to admit it was more fun," she says. "Are you going to want to come with me to the store?"  
  
He stands up and starts walking to the bathroom and says, "Sure let me take a quick shower. I wanna help pick out your swim suit."  
  
He smiles and shuts the door. I smile to myself and look at the covers. They are full of pancake mix. I pull the covers off the bed and decide that I am not going to wash them, and I put them in a plastic bag. When I am done putting the new clean sheets on the bed I change into blue jeans and a black shirt and blow dry my hair.  
  
Just when I finish Mulder opens the bathroom door and is dressed in some blue jeans too and his tight white cotton T-shirt. God, I love that shirt. I notice his hair is no longer hard with dry mix in it and smile at how soft and clean it looks.  
  
He comes over to me and plants a soft, loving kiss on my lips and I shudder. What this man can do to me. He smiles and puts his sunglasses on and say's, "Lets get the show on the road. I wanna see you try on those swim suits!"  
  
He gently puts his hand in mine and starts out the apartment, with determination, as I grab the plastic bag, as he pulls me through the apartment practically running now, and we are out the door.  
  
Instead of running towards the stairs like I thought he would we go running to the elevator instead. "Any reason why we aren't taking the stairs? It is faster you know."  
  
"Oh come on Scully, you gotta live dangerously!"  
  
  
  
The elevator doors open up and he pulls me inside and I say, "And taking the elevator is living dangerously?" My right eye brow is now up and my arms are crossed. "Of course its dangerous...when you in here with me alone...Muhahaha!"  
  
I look at him with my best "no" face and say, "Don't even think--," and it was too late. He had already grabbed my mouth in his and I was trapped. Thank God the elevator door opened when it did or else we would have some people getting a free porn movie.  
  
I fix my shirt and we step out of the elevator with my plastic bag and I say, "Mulder, if we want to make it to the mall you might want to try and keep your hands off me for at least ten minuets."  
  
"My dearest Dana, you know I can't do that!"  
  
"Well, you better try or else I won't let you pick out my swim suit. I'll get a one piece with the skirt that goes down to my knees."  
  
He looks at me with scared eyes and say, "I promise I'll be good! Scouts honor!"  
  
I laugh and hand him the plastic bag and say, "Throw that in the trash will ya? I'll start the car and get the air going."  
  
"Your wish is my command your worship." He smiles and heads towards the trash and I go to the car and start it. I get in the passenger side and put on my seat belt and relax in the cool car. The air is running through my hair and is cooling my cheeks down.  
  
I sigh and turn on the radio, just then I see Mulder turn the corner and come to the car. He opens the door and gets in. "Ooo, it feels nice in here." I smile and continue searching the radio stations for something good as he pulls out of the parking spot and heads towards the mall.  
  
After changing the stations from rap to rock I say, "You know Mulder, what do kids find so interesting about this music? Most of the time it's not even music. It's just a bunch of screeching and boisterous guitars and most of the time you can't even hear what the band is singing. And the rap...now that just gets exasperating. I mean, shouldn't one sing in a song and not talk extremely fast? What is with kids today? Didn't there use to be more to music than guitars and obnoxious women?"  
  
"Well, time does change, Dana. You never know what will happen next. You know back in the day it use to be a big controversy if someone said 'damn' in a song. Now they can use every word in the book and talk about raping people and killing people and having orgy's. I don't know what kids see in that. Maybe it's just a departure from their lives to someone else's physical existence. Or maybe there is something in the music that hypnotizes them to keep buying their music. I just really don't understand."  
  
I sigh and try one more station and start to smile at the song that's playing. When Mulder realizes what song it is, he looks at me and smiles too and say's, "Now that's music!" He starts to dance and sings, "Play that funky music why boy!"  
  
I laugh at him and just when he started getting into the song we pull into the mall parking lot. He spots a close parking spot and hurry's into it. We both get out and walk into the mall hand in hand. "So, which store are you going to try first?"  
  
"I don't really know...if you are still planing on picking out my swim suit I don't think I should let you pick the store."  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Two hours later  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Mulder! There has to be some kind of swim suit you like!"  
  
"Scully, those are not the right ones!"  
  
She looks at me with her hands on her hips. She's starting to get a little mad now. So I say, "Okay, how about you let me pick the store. Then if I find something in there, I want you to get it, and if not we can go back to one of your stores and get what you want."  
  
"Now that sounds like a plan!"  
  
So, I take her hand once more and we walk up and down the mall until I see a shop I know has got to have something good. I point in it's direction and the look on Scully's face is priceless. And in big bold red devil letters is the sign, "Hot Topic."  
  
"Mulder! I swear if any screeching music is being played in there I'm leaving!"  
  
"Hey, we had a deal, and if I find something fast then we'll get out of there, okay?"  
  
"Sure, fine, what ever..."  
  
We walk in and I put my hand on the small of her back. We go to the swim suit sections and I start looking. The first one I found was a hot pink bikini. It had a print of a black cat on the bottoms, which tied at the sides, and the top had cat prints all over. I keep that one for Scully to try on and I keep looking. The next one was great! It was much like the cat one but it was vivid blue with shimmering glitter and metallic star prints. Of course I kept that one too. On to the next shelf! The last one I saw made me put the other ones back. I picked up the swim suit went and paid for it and went a stood behind Scully while she was taking some interest into Charlie Brown t-shirts. "Ready?"  
  
She looks at me in amazement and say's, "You're done already?"  
  
"I sure am!" I smile and she say's, "So are you going to let me see it?" I start to lead her out of the shop and say, "Sure, but I'd like a private viewing so we are going home for you to try it on."  
  
"Mulder, it better not be anything that my mother would not approve of."  
  
"Why not," I ask, "I'm not your mother so there is no harm in it." She gives me an uneasy look as we walk out of the mall and head to our car.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Scully's apartment  
  
7:53pm  
  
  
  
"Mulder I can't believe you!"  
  
"What? I like it!"  
  
"Yeah, but why the flames?" I look at the swim suit that Mulder had bought thirty minuets ago.  
  
It's a black flamed bikini. The flames on the top start at the bottom of the boob and go up, they happen to tie at the sides for easy access, and the flames on the bottom do the same with the ties for easy access.  
  
"I thought it would go great with your hair."  
  
"You might as well of bought me a play boy swim suit!"  
  
"Dana, its not that bad! Will you at least try it on? Would you have made this big of a deal if I had gotten you the pink cat one?"  
  
I look back at him, grab the swim suit, head to the bathroom and say, "Shut up Mulder." I slam the door and begin the take off my clothes and put on the swim suit. Hey, it's not bad...it does go good with my hair. I smile and I walk out of the bathroom to see Mulder's jaw drop.  
  
"Well, I was going to order some pizza, but I'm no longer hungry for food..." I shake my head at him and say, "I don't think so. You have to pack your stuff first because we are going to be leaving at nine o'clock in the morning so we can make it to my mothers for lunch." I walk up to where he is sitting on the bed and look down on him and say, "And to make it go by faster I'll help you pack." I place my hand in his soft, hair and plant a kiss on his forehead. Just when he was about to grab me I left from him quickly and went over to his drawer.  
  
"Okay Mulder, we are going to be at my mothers house for the 3rd, 4th, and 5th. The only day that we will be there for a full twenty four hours will be the fourth.  
  
We leave to the house tomorrow, which is the third, and should arrive there at eleven. On the fifth we will leave sometime in the day. Mulder where do you keep your swimwear? Mulder--Mulder?"  
  
"If we finish packing early, can we spend sometime on nocturnal activities?"  
  
I find what I am looking for and throw his blue trunks at his head. He does a fake cry and lets his body fall to the bed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
To be continued??  
  
I HATE writers block! So If this one seems a little bit dry, I'm sorry, but I tried! I  
  
really did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. So Much To Give: Bubbles and Memories

Title: Bubbles and Memories Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files Note: I'm just a girl, oh little old me, well, don't let me out of your sight! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH I've had it up to here! Anyway, Yeah, I'm a little tired.  
  
On with the show...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
July 4th 7:59 am  
  
I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock going off at and I quickly slap it to shut it off. Mulder has his head rested on my chest; the warmth is soothing. I slowly play with his hair and kiss his head. What would I do without this man? I gently lift up his head and slide out of bed and head on over to the bathroom. When I get in there I turn the water on in the tub. I fill it up with luxurious hot water and bubble bath. As I wait, I brush my teeth and look at Mulder still sleeping. He looks so precious. One of the things I like to do is gaze at him while he's sleeping. So calm and peaceful. Just like a lake in the early morning on a summer day. Calm and peaceful, until someone comes and jumps into it. Luckily, I have this chance to see him like this when he sleeps. So I can enjoy the calm in him. Rarely he'll be this calm when he's awake. He's always looking over his shoulder and worrying about me. Wondering if this beast that attacked me once before will ever come back. Wondering if he looks away from me, I might disappear. Wondering...if I will get my cancer back.  
  
I decide that I better get to my bath before the water over flows. I strip my clothes and slowly slide my right foot into then water. My left foot follows the right, and soon I am totally engulfed in the water and bubbles. The bubbles feel great on my back and feet. The feel of them is so unreal. They feel like a very light sheet. So soft and it tickles when you rub up against them.  
  
As I was soaking up in the water, about to fall asleep, I feel a soft warm hand touch my shoulder. Startled, I open my eyes to see a grinning Mulder. I sigh and smile back up at him and sit up in the bath tub to make room for him to get it. He takes off his boxers and gets in behind me. I lay on his chest and snuggle my nose into his neck. He plays with my hair and we are both illuminated in the morning sunshine shinning through the bathroom window. A few minuets later, he takes the soap and the wash cloth, and starts to wash my back. Around, and around in circles he goes with the wash cloth on my back. his soft finger tips gliding against my slick warm skin. It feels heavenly. Before he can go any further, I decide we better not do this now. We need to get to my mothers. So, I turn around to face him and tell him what I'm thinking. It doesn't take any words because all I have to do is look at him and he already knows. He gives a childish pout and I kiss that bottom lip of his and step out of the tub. He tries to use the puppy dog look on me, but I do not look at him. When he discovers that I will not look at him he sinks in the tub and tries a sorry attempt to drown himself.  
  
--Thirty minutes later...  
  
As I finish up blow drying my hair, Mulder lies on the bed in his jeans and blue New York Yankees shirt, still pouting. I smile at him. Really, can a man die from not having sex in twenty-four hours? I finish my hair and glide out of the bathroom in my blue sun dress. I walk up to the bed and hover of Mulder and say, "Mulder, it's only been twenty-four hours. It's not going to kill you."  
  
with a grown, he replies, "What do you mean it's not going to kill me! Are you a man Scully? No, and If you were then you'd know exactly how I feel. besides, it's not my fault you've worn close to nothing in the past day." I start to smile and he sits up and checks me out. He sighs and says, "And now you're strutting around in cute, short, skimpy blue dresses that make you even more damn sexy."  
  
Now I am really smiling. "Well, I'm glad my plan is working, " I say and I walk to the closet to get my blue sandals out. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mulder get up and say, with crossed arms, "What's that supposed to mean?" He gives me a suspicious look and I plant my best innocent look I've got. He squints at me and then grabs our bags and says in a mocking tone, "I'll take our stuff to the car, master." He picks up the stuff and heads out the door to the car.  
  
--Maggies House --11:30 am  
  
Thanks to our little bath we shared this morning we are thirty minutes late. As Muder pulls up the drive way, I look at the tall tree and the dark green grass in my old front yard. I remember the millions of times Bill, Missy, Charlie and I had played in that grass and fallen out of that tree. We both step out of the car. As Mulder stretches out his legs I look at the two story house. It's such a old house, but so new looking. I can still picture my mother looking out the bay window watching us kids playing. I can still see my father in the top floor opening the window to yell at us when we fight. The memories in this house are special. I just hope we'll have some happy memories from this visit.  
  
Mulder opens the trunk to the car, and grabs our bags. His hair is flowing in the wind and the joyful birds are singing a lovely tune. When we has the bags, he looks up at me and his eyes are shining. The clear blue sky and the warm sun shine are doing wonders on his hazel eyes. He smiles at me and we start to walk on the brick red path to the front door. I can tell Mulder is getting a little nervous so I give him a reassuring smile and was about to press the door bell when he say's, "Wait, I want to do this before they know we are here. It my by the last one you get from me." He gets closer and stoops his head down and plants a gentle kiss on my lips. I kiss him back and then we part, "Well, lets get my exacution over with." I smile and him and say, "Mulder, don't worry about it," and I press the door bell.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Well, does it suck or what? Tell me what you think! 


End file.
